Tired of Being Nice
by refan6
Summary: Hinata is fed up with being nice and sweet all the time, now with a Naruto back after his extended 5 year training with Jiraiya and everyone seems to be flirting with him, how will the new Hinata react? NaruHina. No lemons till later, just swearing now
1. The Return Home

Title: Tired of Being Nice

Author: Refan6

Summary: Hinata is fed up with being nice and sweet all the time, now with a Naruto back after his extended 5 year training with Jiraiya, how will the new Hinata react? NaruHina.

Notes: Lemons, and some character rape (well Hinata is fed up with being nice so yea…..) in later chapters(if there are any at all, depends on the reviews)

More Notes: The characters are 17-18 in the story (except for team Gai of course)

Personal Note: Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (i wish i did though)

On with the story

* * *

It was a typical day for Hinata. Wake up in the morning, eat a breakfast in silence, since no one at the Hyuuga family table spoke, then train as her father criticized her technique and skill all while missing a certain blonde haired ninja. The comes sparing her little sister Hanabi who had defeated her every spar for the past few years. She was feeling down as she walked around town. She did not see where she was going so she bumped into a pink haired kunoichi.

"Gomen Sakura."

Sakura looked at Hinata and suddenly realized why she was sad. "You miss him don't you?"

Hinata just looked down and nodded. "I miss him terribly."

"I miss him too"

Hinata tensed when she heard that Sakura missed Naruto. She started twiddling her fingers together, a habit that she had whenever she was nervous but she did grow out of her stuttering. "Umm...Sakura...?"

"Hai what is it?"

"Umm...I was wondering...do you have feelings for Naruto?"

Sakura looked at Hinata and started laughing. "You don't have to worry Hinata, I only see him as a brother". Hinata relaxed a bit. "I also hear from Tsunade-sama that he and Jiraiya-sama will be home tomorrow, but I have to go. Tsunade-sama gets quite angry whenever i am late. See you later Hinata."

Hinata was so happy to hear that Naruto was returning home the next day. She ran home in a rush and started to prepare to see Naruto the next day.

* * *

After five years of training, a blonde and his white haired teacher approached the gates of Konoha. Naruto had grown much taller, and a lot more handsome. He was so handsome that he unintentionally stole all of Jiraiya's dates. This angered Jiraiya, so he made Naruto train twice as hard as payback. Due to all this extra training, under his orange jacket he had a perfectly toned body. His muscles, however, were not just for show. He had become a lot stronger in the past 5 years. Naruto suddenly walked a little faster towards his home village.

"A little anxious are we" Jiraiya said as he saw Naruto pick up the pace.

"Gomen Ero-sennin, its just we have been gone for 5 years."

They were stopped at the gate by Anko. Jounins now guarded the gate because of the risk of attack from the Sound village. Seeing a ninja she did not recognize running straight for her caused her to pull out a kunai. "Stop and identify yourself" she more commanded than stated.

Naruto was confused, "Nani?!, you don't recognize me?"

Not until she saw Jiraiya did she finally lower down her guard. "Naruto?!, how did such a short little brat turn into such a handsome fine and very muscular man" she said in disbelief. She had started to drool and eye Naruto up and down. "Do you believe in dating older women?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto jealously with his mouth open. Naruto put his hand behind his head and looked away. It was an awkward silence that seemed to have lasted hours. "Please tell me you are kidding?" Naruto gulped, knowing if she wasn't kidding, then he would probably have to run.

"Haha yeah i was just joking." Anko had difficulty forcing her eyes away from such a gorgeous sight. Although on the inside she was not kidding. _Damn, he's not interested _

"Oh right, the Hokage wished to see you." Jiraiya and Naruto waved goodbye and made their way to the Hokage's office.

In the distance, hiding in some bushes, Hinata watched and saw that just like in her dreams, Naruto had grown so tall, but is even more handsomer than she could have ever dreamed. She could not build up enough courage to go and face the love of her life. It just started as admiration, but soon turned into a crush, and now it was love. _Come on just go and talk to him_. No matter how much she wanted to, she simply was too afraid.

As Naruto headed towards the Hokage's office, he noticed that he was getting a lot of weird looks from the villagers, mostly women and girls. He is so dense he did not realize that they liked what they saw, but instead thought they all looked down on him because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. To show that he did not care what people thought of him and the fact that the nine-tailed demon was sealed inside of him, he gave them all a fake smile. This however, made all the women and girls go crazy, and suddenly he had many fan girls like Sasuke used to have.

Ino was walking home from the grocery store when she suddenly saw a very handsome blonde._Wow that guy is so hot!_ She could not take her eyes off of him and ran straight into a pole, spilling all of her groceries.

Naruto saw Ino fall and drop all of the things in her bag, so he walked over her to help pick them up. As he was helping Ino, they both reached for the same item and their hands touched. Ino looked into his crystal blue eyes and he looked back into hers. This of course caused many jealous glares from all the other girls, even Hinata who was watching from her hiding spot on top of a building. This lasted for around 20 seconds, before he realized his hand was still on hers so he suddenly took it off and put it behind his head. They both blushed and looked away.

Naruto could not believe how pretty Ino had become. "Umm...are you okay Ino?"

Ino was shocked that he knew her name. She looked away, nervous from his gaze. "Umm...do I know you?" _If he says no, I can fix that hehe__he._

Naruto looked away. "Aww come on Ino I haven't been gone that long have I"

Ino searched her mind to see if she could remember the person in front of her._Hmm...blonde hair, blue eyes, only person I know that fits this description is Naruto, but it couldn't be, he could not be this tall or this handsome, or could he? _"Sorry I do not think I know you."

Naruto was feeling a bit down since no one seems to have remembered him. _Have I changed that much? _"Its me, Naruto"

Ino stared in disbelief, _How did Naruto get so handsome and so tall. _"Woah Naruto, you have changed so much since the last time I seen you."

Naruto was happy Ino finally remembered him. "Really? I didn't think I had changed that much. You have changed a lot also, you are now cuter since the last time we met." It was true, Ino had grown a bit taller, and she grew out her blonde hair that really matched her sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was in a pony tail and went down to her back, but her bangs were still the same with the exception of one partially covering her left eye. She still wore the same outfit, except now it was a bit more revealing.

Ino smiled and looked at him. _He's dense as always, wait...he thinks I'm cute? _"So Naruto, do you want to go get something to eat with me?"

Naruto stared at her, "You mean like a date?"

Ino looked away, "Umm...no...were just gonna...um...get...uh... reacquainted." _Of course a date you idiot. At least you are cute._

"Yeah okay, but I have to go see the Hokage, so maybe later."

Ino finally got all of her groceries in her bag again, so she started walking home. "Okay see you later than."

"Okay later Ino."

Hinata watched angrily as Ino walked home. She could not believe that Ino had just hit on Naruto. She now realized that she had to talk to Naruto quick before all the other girls get the chance to ask him out.

Jiraiya smiled at his student. He watched as Naruto got a date without even trying. He and Naruto begun walking toward the Hokage building again. They were stopped time and time again by girls who gave Naruto flowers. Naruto, as dense as he was, had no clue why so many girls were giving him flowers, Jiraiya wondered if his student was really that stupid to not know why.

With every new girl that gave Naruto flowers, Hinata with her clenched fists, become more and more angry. She looked down at the flower she was going to give to Naruto and saw a crushed flower in her hand. She sighed _Darn, I have to go pick up another one now._

Finally Naruto and Jiraiya had reached the outside of the Hokage's tower. Following them were twenty of Naruto's shadow clones each carrying a bunch of flowers. As they walked into the Hokage's office, Naruto immediately recognized Sakura. She had grown her out to a little below her shoulders, and was also a bit taller. Not only that but now she was even cuter than he remembered back then. She was dressed in pink as always, and she stared at him with her green eyes.

Naruto walked up to her and gave her a hug. _Oh no, she is probably going to hit me for this but it will be worth it. _To Naruto's surprise, she did not punch him but instead returned the hug with a blush. She could feel his strong arms around her and strangely, she did not feel like a sibling with him anymore, but something more. They stayed in the hug for quite a while until Naruto finally pulled back a bit but still had her in his arms. Naruto looked into her green eyes, while she blushed and looked away again.

"Sakura-chan, you have grown so much, you are even prettier than I can remember."

"Thank you Naruto, you have grown yourself." _Wow you have become sooooo handsome._

Both blushed and looked away while still in this half embrace. They were like this for a least another minute before Tsunade cleared her throat. With the Hokage starting at them and Jiraiya's notebook out, they broke the embrace.

"Naruto, why the hell did it take you so long to come here?"

"Oh sorry, we just got a bit side tracked." Naruto's clones suddenly entered the office all of them carrying many bundles of flowers.

"Oh i see Naruto, Jiraiya has already gave me a report, so you are free to go"

Tsunade was surprised that Naruto had grown so much. The report that Jiraiya gave her had told her of how much he has improved and how powerful he has become. _Maybe this kid will become Hokage after all._

"K thanks Baa-chan."

A vein appeared in Tsunades forehead. "I thought I told you not to call me that brat." She immediately punched Naruto who flew across the room into the wall. _Oh no, maybe i punched him a bit too hard._ Naruto immediately poofed, and so did Sakura. She looked through the window and saw the real Naruto and Sakura were running away from the office._Wow i didn't even notice he made two shadow clones, he is good._

* * *

Naruto and Sakura finally stopped after they reached their old training spot where they became Genin. He sat on the log which he was tied to by Kakashi back then.

"Hey Sakura-chan, this sure brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, this was where we became a team."

"If only Sasuke was here." Naruto sighed

"Naruto... I'm sorry...but Sasuke died a year ago. He managed to kill Orochimaru, but he died right after from his injuries."

Naruto looked down with a pained expression on his face. "Oh."

"Well lets not think about that, we should talk about something else."

"Okay, would you like to talk over dinner?" Naruto could not resist the urge to ask her out, although it was probably out of habit instead of actually liking her. He had grown out of his crush in the five years that he was gone. He now only saw her as a sister.

Sakura blushed when he asked her out. "Sure."

Naruto was surprised that she said yes. "How about Ichiraku's ramen?"

"Okay"

Behind the bushes Hinata was starting in disbelief. _I thought Sakura said she didn't like Naruto like that. THAT BITCH!! That's it, no more being nice._Hinata watched angrily as Naruto and Sakura headed toward the Ichiraku's ramen shop and in her head a plan was starting to take shape.

* * *

Who should naruto end up with? Ino, Sakura, Sasame, Hinata, New Character? Please submit reviews if you wish for me to continue the story. This is my first fic btw.

Next Chapter:

Naruto is trying to break up the cat fight between Sakura and Ino. _Did Sasuke really have to deal with all these crazy girls when he was alive? No wonder he was always angry, I only had to deal with this for a few hours and already i am going crazy._

While Naruto is trying to break up the cat fight, Hinata approaches them. Naruto is surprised at how much cuter she had become. "Hey Hinata-chan, how are you doing?"

Hinata just looked at Naruto, then all of a sudden she went ballistic. "SAKURA YOU BITCH, I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM. I ACTUALLY BELIEVED YOU!"

Naruto winced. He had never heard Hinata swear before and had never heard her shout. He stared in disbelief as she jumped into the fight. Making it a three way fight...

next chapter of course, i will go into more detail on that cat fight and Naruto adjusting to his life back at the village


	2. Three girls

Sorry it took so long for this update, I was so busy with the ACTs and stuff. FINALLY its spring break!!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

As Naruto was walking with Sakura, they walked pass the Yamanaka flower shop. Naruto suddenly remembered that he promised to get something to eat with Ino later. He stopped and turned around. "Hold on Sakura-chan, I promised Ino that I would get something to eat with her, so maybe she can join us?"

Sakura just looked at him and smiled. "Sure, I'll wait for you right here."_Stupid Ino-pig, always ruining everything_

"Okay, let me go get here, I'll be right back." With that Naruto walked into the flower shop. 

He was greeted my Mrs. Yamanaka. "Hi there young man, How may I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if Ino was home."

"Yes she is home, would you like me to get her for you dear?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Mrs. Yamanaka went up stairs to get her daughter. As Naruto waited, he looked around the flower shop. He saw a red flower in a white flower area, so he picked it up. As he did this Mrs. Yamanaka accompanied by Ino were walking in the door talking. "This one is definitely a keeper."

Ino blushed at this. "Mom!!"

"Right, sorry dear, but I'm just saying."

Ino saw Naruto, with the red flower, which turned out to be a rose. He gave the rose to Ino, thinking he was returning it since it belonged to her flower shop. Ino, however, completely misunderstood this and thought the flower was for her. "Ino, do you want to go get something to eat right now or are you busy?"

"Sure, I would love to go." _He gave me a red rose, he totally likes me. YEA!! score!! _"Mom, I'm going out."

"Okay, have fun dear."

As they were going out the door, Ino grabbed and hung onto Narutos arm. Naruto thought she was just being friendly, so he didn't say anything. They walked like that until they saw Sakura.

Hinata was still on the roofs, watching. She saw Naruto and Ino walk out of the flower shop. She was shocked to see Ino holding onto Narutos arm. First she had to worry about Sakura, but now Ino too? She knew they were going to Ichiraku's ramen stand. _I'll guess I'll have to make my move at Ichiraku's ramen stand. _With that she headed to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

Sakura saw Naruto and Ino so she started heading toward them. She saw that Ino hanging onto Narutos arm. "Ino-pig, get off of Naruto." _He's mine Ino-pig_

"Why do you care Forehead-girl? Anyways he doesn't seem to mind so please move, were going to go get something to eat."

"For you information, he invited me too."

"Nani!!, you invited Forehead-girl too Naruto?"

"Yea, come on, were all friends here, what's wrong with us all going to get something to eat? Its not like its a date or anything right?"

Ino looked at Naruto, then at Sakura. _He's probably only saying to not hurt Sakuras feelings._

Sakura glared at Ino. _He's probably only saying to not hurt Inos feelings. _

Both Sakura and Ino agreed and they were once more on their way to Ichiraku's ramen

stand.

* * *

When they got there, there was only one another person their. Naruto and Sakuras old sensei, Kakashi. His mask was off and he was eating some Ramen but his back was facing them so they could not see. Naruto and Sakura could not resist the urge to see so they walked up to him. They were disappointed when they saw his face was buried in the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto could not help but wonder, _Wow how does Kakashi eat and read with that book so close to his face?_

They talked for a bit then Naruto went up to the counter.

Ichiraku saw Naruto but could not believe his eyes. Naruto had grown so much. "Oi Naruto, what can I get for you and your friends today?

"I'll have one of everything. Its been three years since I've had any good ramen.

Ino and Sakura both ordered chicken ramen. 

They all received their meals and started eating, with Ino sitting on Narutos right and Sakura on his left.

Ino decided it was time to confess that she liked Naruto. Sakura had also decided to announce it at that moment.

They both said at the same time, "Naruto, I like you."

Naruto, just finishing his 5th bowl of ramen, started at both of them in disbelief. "Uh...what?"

Ino glared at Sakura. "You have had so many chances, why do you suddenly like him now? Let me have a chance with him, back off Forehead-girl."

Sakura glared back at Ino. "No. You just started liking him and noticing him now, I have been his teammate for awhile now, Ino-pig you should back off."

Before Naruto knew it, both of the girls were in a cat fight. The fighting girls knocked Kakashi's bowl of ramen over and it spilled all over his book. Kakashi suddenly broke into tears. "NOOOOOO, my limited edition autographed Icha Icha Paradise book. Why kami, why are you so cruel, why!!." With that said, Kakashi passed out from shock.

Naruto is trying to break up the cat fight between Sakura and Ino. _Did Sasuke really have to deal with all these crazy girls when he was alive? No wonder he was always angry, I only had to deal with this for a few hours and already I am going crazy._

While Naruto is trying to break up the cat fight, Hinata approaches them. Naruto is surprised at how much cuter she had become. "Hey Hinata-chan, how are you doing?"

Hinata just looked at Naruto, then all of a sudden she went ballistic. "SAKURA YOU BITCH, I ACTUALLY BELIEVED YOU! I thought you didn't like him."

Naruto winced. Naruto had never heard Hinata swear before and had never heard her shout. He stared in disbelief as she jumped into the fight. Making it a three way fight.

Hinata original plan was to confess to Naruto in front of Ino and Sakura. Sakura and Ino already confess first so she became angry and could not control herself.

Naruto had to summon 100 shadow clones to break up that fight. As soon as he broke it up, his clothes were raged due to the intense cat fight. "Alright everyone, come with me, were going to have a long talk after I go and change." They all headed out and went to Narutos apartment. The girls waited in the living room as Naruto went and changed. He soon came out with a small box.

"Okay so all of you like me correct?" All of the girls nodded. "Okay I have a way to decide who I will go out with." Naruto then opened up the box. "Whoever I have the most fun with these will become my girlfriend." Inside the box were many condoms.

Sakura looked inside the box and she became angry. "PERVERT!!" She punched Naruto in the back of the head and then stormed out of his apartment.

Hinata then looked inside, curious of why Sakura left. She saw what was inside and then became nervous. She started poking her fingers together. "Um...me...and...Naruto-kun...doing..." Her nose started bleeding and she passed out afterwards.

Ino looked inside and she blushed. "Sure Naruto, I'll play with you."

Naruto and Ino headed to his bedroom, leaving an unconscious Hinata on the couch . Naruto took off his clothes and was standing there in his boxers. "Okay Ino, strip down to your underwear first and then we'll get started."

* * *

Whoa! whets gonna happen next chapter. please review!!

As soon as I get enough reviews I'll start on the next chapter


	3. Hinatas Decision

Thanks for the reviews, hmmm I might add a few unexpected surprises in the next few chapters, that point else where besides NaruHina. don't worry though, eventually it will get there. I just don't feel like making Naruto come back, then suddenly hook up with Hinata, and live happily ever after (although they will eventually right?). Yea their going to have to build up to that.

Disclaimer: (I hate writing this) I do not own Naruto

On with the chapter

* * *

Hinata suddenly awoke, she was laying on a couch. Surprised she takes a look around. "Where am I?" She sits up and starts walking around. "Oh right, I was at Naruto-kuns house, I must have fainted." She starts heading towards Narutos bedroom. The door was slightly open, but she could not see what was going on inside. She suddenly turns red at what she hears from inside.

She could hear Narutos voice. "Wow Ino-chan, your already wet?"

She wonders what he meant by that. She continues to hear gasping and heavy breath from inside the room, then she hears Ino speak. "Sorry, I can't help it Naruto, you are just soooooo good!"

Hinata suddenly remembers what Naruto said before she passed out. _Oh no, they can't possibly be doing that, can they? Noooo, NARUTO-KUN!. _Trying not to cry, Hinata runs out of the apartment and runs as fast as possible back to her house.

As she runs home, she is seen by Sakura. Sakura watches as Hinata jumps rooftop from rooftop and sees the tears. _Uhh, what did that Naruto do now! I think I am going to go have a very violent talk with him._

* * *

As Sakura arrived at Narutos front door, she did not even bother knocking, she simply punched down the door. Stepping over the knocked down door, she heads to Narutos bedroom. She knocks down the bedroom door and steps in.

Sakura shouts as soon as she enters the room, "NARUTO, INO I NEED TO...What the HELL?!"

* * *

When Hinata got home, she was greeted my Neji. He saw her tear stained face and was instantly filled with concern. It was different with him and Hinata after Naruto opened up his eyes, he no longer hated Hinata or her father. "Whats wrong Hinata? Did something happen?"

Hinata just looked at Neji for a moment, and simply ran to her room and slammed the door.

Neji just watched as she ran pass him. He just sighed as he headed to her room. He knocked a few times. No answer, so he just walked in anyways. "Hinata please tell me what's wrong."

Hinata just sat there for a few moments, lost in her own thoughts. After a bit, she seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Well...N-N-Naruto-kun..a-and I-Ino-chan were..." As she said this more tears started to poor out and she just broke down.

Neji patted her on the back, trying to calm her down. _I see, so Naruto and Ino eh?_

After Hinata calmed down, He started speaking. "So Hinata, are you still in love with Naruto?"

Hinata thought for a few moments. "Yes, but he's already with someone else."

"So? That doesn't mean you should lose hope, as long as you love him, you should keep trying. Even if he's with someone else, he will still be the same Naruto that you love."

"Yes, thats right, thank you. I think I am going to go find him now and confess my feelings towards him. Thank you for this talk Neji."

"Yea no problem."

And with that, she was off, heading back towards Narutos apartment.

* * *

Sakura was standing inside Narutos bedroom, eyes wide. There were broken condoms all over the place, there was some sort of liquid all over the place and both ninjas were covered in sweat and were sleeping in each others arms.

"OH MY GOD, HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU GUYS FUCKING DO IT?!"

* * *

Sorry that was a short chapter, gotta sleep for school tomorrow. I'll update sometime next week.

Next week: Sakura yells at Naruto, Naruto has a flash back of him and Ino, Hinata shows up. Things get heated and complicated. Till next time, laterz


End file.
